<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Bite by robindrake93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207576">Wolf Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93'>robindrake93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dry Humping, M/M, POV Third Person, Wolf Instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is tired of Nico's attitude and shows him who is in charge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.</p><p>Do not repost/reupload my works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="font-teal">
  <p>Percy had just about had it with Nico’s flippant attitude. He was sick to death - haha - of Nico vanishing without a word, no clue as to when he would return. His worry over Nico’s health was huge and yet Nico continued to push his powers to the brink of killing himself. Percy knew that the only reason Nico was still on the ship was because if Nico tried to shadow-travel, it would kill him. Even still, Percy could sense the restlessness within Nico, only made worse by the fact that none of the crew (except his half-sister Hazel) liked him. Word had somehow gotten back to Nico about the cold, calculating way they had handled his rescue from the twin giants. How, if Nico hadn’t had the information they needed, then the Seven probably wouldn’t have gone after him at all. </p>
  <p>     Percy felt guilty about it to the point that it was making him nauseous. He had failed to protect Bianca four years ago and she had died. It wasn’t Percy’s fault - despite Nico shouting an echo of Percy’s thoughts at him that yes it was his fault - and even though he didn’t owe Bianca anything, he’d promised to look after Nico. He promised to keep Nico safe, to keep him healthy, to keep him alive. He wasn’t going to fail another Di Angelo. </p>
  <p>     To say that Nico looked like a walking corpse after his visit to Tartarus and being imprisoned in the jar was putting it mildly. Nico wasn’t eating more than a mouthful of food a day and at night he had nightmares that made him call out in terror. There was also the whole being a child soldier and nearly dying multiple times thing to take into consideration too. So Nico wasn’t doing good. At all. </p>
  <p>     Unlike with Bianca’s death, Percy was watching Nico’s happen in agonizing slow motion. It wore him down like waves crashing into a cliffside, turned his resolve and patience into fine grains of sand to be swept away. He and Nico were both stubborn people but everyone had a breaking point sometime and Percy was quickly reaching his. So that was probably why they were fighting, again, on the ship, in full view of the other six crew members. </p>
  <p>     Percy honestly didn’t remember how this fight had started. He felt like he was outside of his own body, as though he were someone else watching the scene. </p>
  <p>     He heard Nico shouting at him, saw the fury in Nico’s dark brown eyes as though it wasn’t directed at him. Despite his month-long absences, Nico somehow knew every one of Percy’s weak spots and he threw them all in Percy’s face. Every failure, every broken promise, every time that he didn’t care enough about Nico. </p>
  <p>     Percy was pretty sure that this conversation hadn’t started out with shouting. He was pretty sure he’d tried to explain things to Nico. More or less. He really didn’t want to say <i>why</i> he was so invested in Nico staying even though he wasn’t part of the Quest or why he was pissed that Nico had gone off on his own and gotten captured. All Percy knew was that the more they yelled at each other, the farther away Percy got from his own body and the more the frustration swelled into anger. </p>
  <p>     Percy was tired. He wanted to be Nico’s friend but the kid had been pushing him away since Bianca died and Percy couldn’t beat himself up about that forever. Sometimes he wanted to shout that sure, Percy didn’t save her but she died trying to make Nico happy. But that was crossing a line and even as hurt and pissed off as he was, Percy didn’t want to cross it. </p>
  <p>     Outside, the wind kicked up and rain pelted the roof of the ship, which lurched violently. Percy barely noticed the turbulence. The ship rocked wildly beneath them but Percy kept his footing. There was the sound of bodies hitting the floor as the others lost their balance. </p>
  <p>     Nico slipped backwards, back pressed to the wall. His eyes were narrowed, a scowl on his ungrateful face. “It isn’t your job to protect me, Percy!” </p>
  <p>     A distant part of Percy heard Jason say, “Oh Styx.” </p>
  <p>     And Piper saying, “Jason! Do something!” </p>
  <p>     Percy advanced, still talking, spitting out angry words. He was practically toe to toe with Nico, fury and helplessness boiling in every cell of his body. He felt like someone else. Like someone who wanted to drag everyone beneath the surface of the ocean so that they would finally all just <i>fall into line</i> and be safe where Percy was king and no one could ever hurt them again. His hearing came back into focus with a pop and he heard himself snarl, “Of course it’s my job to protect you! Because you’re <i>mine</i> to protect!” Percy gave Nico his <i>I’m-going-to-kill-you</i> Wolf Stare. Their faces were only inches apart.</p>
  <p>     As Percy advanced, Nico’s expression changed. Nico watched Percy with parted lips and wide eyes. He had an expression like he was seeing something both awful and awesome; something that left him in awe. There was a reason they called it awestruck. After a heated moment where it seemed that Nico was going to say something back, he instead went limp against the wall. He lowered his gaze and turned his face away just enough that his neck was bared. </p>
  <p>     To Percy - who had lost his memories and was taught manners by the goddess Wolf, Lupa - this was a clear sign of submission. A low growl of satisfaction rumbled in Percy’s throat. It hadn’t been his intention to make Nico submit - at least not like this, he just wanted to make Nico <i>see</i> - but the display of Nico’s exposed throat made something in his feral hindbrain feel warm and satisfied. It was like something clicked into place. Percy had been in Lupa’s pack long enough to know what happened next. He had to sink his teeth into Nico’s neck, just above that fluttering pulse point, to sink that message home. To show that he wasn’t going to put up with this anymore. Percy opened his jaws wide. </p>
  <p>     And was immediately yanked backwards by strong hands. The touch sent a shock through Percy. </p>
  <p>     Percy snarled, a guttural sound that would have been more at home in a monsters throat than his. He had Riptide out before his brain caught up and told him it was Jason who had grabbed him. The blade was pointed just under Jason’s chin. </p>
  <p>     Above them, thunder rumbled. It was so loud, so close, that the bolts holding the ship together shook. The rain pelted harder. </p>
  <p>     Percy spared a glare at the ceiling and hoped that Zeus saw it. He was so fucking tired of the gods sticking their noses in his buisiness and sending the demigods out to die. Then he turned his attention back to Jason. </p>
  <p>     “Oh please, Zeus, not my ship,” Leo prayed. </p>
  <p>     Jason held both hands up. His eyes were alight with something close to fear but his expression was relaxed, like they were just having a picnic. Like Percy wasn’t going to pull them all beneath the waves, where he could keep them forever in his domain. “Percy,” Jason said calmly. “I think he got the message.”  </p>
  <p>     Percy looked beyond Jason to the other members of their crew - most of them on the floor still - looking at Percy like he was a monster. Like they were scared of him. A tiny voice in the back of his mind said that they <i>should</i> be scared of him. Keeping Riptide at Jason’s throat, Percy quickly whipped his head around to look at Nico. </p>
  <p>     Nico had slumped to the ground. His eyes were wide, staring at some middle distance. There was shock written clearly across his pale, drawn face. </p>
  <p>     The sight of Nico in that state made Percy fully come back to himself. Percy let the sword fall away from Jason’s throat. He looked back into Jason’s eyes and suddenly the remaining fury melted away. The boat stopped its violent rocking. In the absence of fury all that was left was a hollow helplessness. Percy stepped forward.</p>
  <p>     Jason hesitated, then opened his arms. </p>
  <p>     Percy walked into them and buried his face in Jason’s shoulder. As soon as he was in Jason’s embrace, the tears started. “I don’t know why he hates me.”</p>
  <p>     “Percy, Nico doesn’t hate you.” Jason patted Percy’s back. That was a nice sentiment but none of them knew Nico and none of them knew that Percy was ultimately responsible for Bianca’s death. </p>
  <p>     Percy went on as though Jason hadn’t said anything, “How can I protect him if he keeps running away for months at a time?” His voice was muffled against Jason’s shoulder. </p>
  <p>     “Nico‘s a big boy, Percy. He doesn’t need you to protect him.” Jason didn’t sound too sure about that and it was hard to say when Nico looked like shit from having been locked in a jar. </p>
  <p>     “He almost died! Again!” Percy’s voice cracked. “He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand at all. I just need him nearby.” And then his legs decided they weren’t holding him anymore and gave out. </p>
  <p>     Jason caught him before he could join Nico on the floor. “Alright. I think it’s bedtime. For everyone. This has been a pretty...long and...exciting day for everyone so we should all just turn in early.” Jason carefully put the cap on Riptide while managing not to drop Percy. </p>
  <p>     There was a general murmur of consensus. Except from Leo. “I can’t sleep. I’ve got to figure out where the Hades we are after...that.” He waved his hands in Percy’s general direction. </p>
  <p>     Jason nodded. “Alright. Get us back on course, Leo. C’mon, Percy, use your legs.” He half-dragged, half-walked Percy out of the room but not before catching Hazel’s eye and jerking his chin in Nico’s direction. </p>
  <p>     Percy went without complaint or resistance. He was exhausted and drained and felt like he hadn’t accomplished anything except making an ass of himself. When Jason dropped him onto his bed, Percy simply closed his eyes and went to sleep with his sneakers still on. </p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Nico asked Hazel to stop by the galley so that he could get something to eat. He wasn’t hungry; it was just fuel in the tank. He ate on the way back to his room. Nico couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. His entire body trembled with latent adrenaline. It felt like his world turned upside down. When they made it to his room, Nico sat down on the bed stiffly, limbs tucked in close. </p>
  <p>     Hazel sat beside him on the bed, gently running her fingers through Nico’s curly hair and untangling it. Now that they were alone, she asked, “Are you okay?” </p>
  <p>     Nico slowly shook his head. No. Not really. His heart skipped a beat at the memory of Percy’s furious glowing eyes. The way he’d snarled that, in no uncertain terms, Nico belonged to <i>him.</i> The possessiveness in his tone, in his eyes. Nico had not ever, not even once, felt the desire to submit to someone else’s power. But he wanted to submit to Percy. For the first time ever, Nico really understood why the Big Three didn’t have kids. They were too powerful.</p>
  <p>     “I’ve never seen him like that,” Hazel said. “Even the times I’ve seen him fighting monsters, he’s never been like that.” She looked around as though expecting Percy to burst through the door. </p>
  <p>     “Me either,” Nico whispered. When Nico had submitted, the growl from Percy was worth it. That satisfied, smug rumble in Percy’s throat. The way Percy’s eyes had slid from Nico’s face to his throat, the shift in his expression that projected exactly what he was thinking about doing, how he’d opened his mouth and bared his teeth to - A thin whine slipped out from between Nico’s parted lips. He squeezed his thighs together tighter. </p>
  <p>     Hazel, misinterpreting the noise, gathered Nico up in her arms. “We can keep him away from you.” What went unspoken was the fact that Nico wasn’t part of the Seven and shouldn’t even be on the Quest. </p>
  <p>     Nico was grateful for the offer but he declined. “No,” he said softly. Yes, Percy had scared Nico because for a moment Nico had felt all of their souls become unstable; all of them except for Percy. The ship rocked so much that Nico had been sure they were going to capsize; that Percy was going to drown everyone aboard. His fear of Percy had had an interesting side effect; it made Nico <i>excited.</i> Gently, Nico pulled himself from Hazel’s arms. “I need to sleep,” he said regretfully. </p>
  <p>     Hazel stood up immediately. She kissed Nico’s forehead. It was so like something Bianca would do that Nico’s heart ached. “Good night, Nico.” She hesitated by the door then slipped out of his room and shut it behind her. </p>
  <p>     As soon as Hazel was gone, Nico collapsed onto his bed. He let his legs fall open and let out a soft groan now that his erection was no longer pressed between his thighs. Nico rubbed the heel of his hand against it. His other hand came up to press blunt fingernails against his neck, against the spot he thought Percy had wanted to bite. His breath caught in his throat. Nico never knew that you could ache for something you’d never had before but oh, he <i>ached</i> for Percy’s teeth in his skin. His neck throbbed, a deep tissue ache for the feeling of teeth sinking into him. Nico shivered. “Oh gods,” he breathed. </p>
  <p>     Nico sunk into the shadows almost before he realized it was happening. But this had been his plan all along; he’d known the moment they were separated that Nico would seek out Percy at the first opportunity. That’s why he’d eaten beforehand.</p>
  <p>     Percy’s room was dark, shrouded in shadows and quiet as a mausoleum. Percy himself lay face down on his bed, his shoes still on and his breathing even. </p>
  <p>     There were a thousand reasons for Nico to walk out of Percy’s room. No one had ever accused Nico of giving up on something though. He wanted...he <i>wanted…</i> Nico let out a shaky breath. </p>
  <p>     Maybe Percy had a sixth sense for when people were in his space. Maybe it was Nico’s breathing that had clued him in. But Percy had gone from deep sleep to jumping into an attack position in a split second. It felt like Nico had missed some time, like an animator did a bad job of the scene. Percy crouched on his bed, hand resting on the pocket that contained Riptide, but when he saw it was Nico, he froze. </p>
  <p>     Nico knew suddenly that he shouldn’t have come. Whatever was going to happen between them would change everything. The shadows around them darkened. Maybe he had the energy to travel at least to the next room over. That shouldn’t kill him. Right? </p>
  <p>     Percy growled, low and feral in the back of his throat. “Don’t you fucking <i>dare</i> run away, Nico Di Angelo.” Nico had never heard Percy swear before. Not a real swear word. </p>
  <p>     Nico didn’t move. The shadows beaconed with safety but Nico was helpless to the draw of Percy. He had spent so much time running away from Percy, avoiding him. What had Nico promised himself in Tartarus? If he survived, he was going to do things differently. If he survived, he was going to <i>do</i> something about his crush.</p>
  <p>     When Percy moved, it was with all the grace of a large predator. Everything about him seemed predatory lately. But no, that wasn’t true. Nico knew that Percy was a natural born killer, had been slaughtering monsters since he was an infant. Percy stopped in front of Nico, toe-to-toe with him again. His eyes held a faint glow to them, remnants of his earlier display of power. Percy let the silence stretch onwards. He stood so still, looked at Nico so intently, that Nico got the impression he wouldn’t move until Nico had said something. </p>
  <p>     Nico couldn’t think of a single thing to say. His mind was a mess, his emotions even worse. They were both waiting for something but Nico didn’t know what it was. This wasn’t a situation he had ever found himself in before. Nico’s neck <i>ached</i>. It was getting harder to ignore. He wondered if Percy would bite him, if Nico bared his neck again. His entire body wanted the feeling, wanted so much that Nico felt light-headed with it.  Nico wasn’t the type to submit to others. He had a stubborn streak a mile wide, a will like steel. Yet Percy made him feel malleable like clay. Nico considered fighting Percy, trying to stop him, even though Percy hadn’t yet done anything. His breathing turned ragged, closer to a pant. Gods, he needed it so badly. Had Aphrodite drugged him somehow? Nico didn’t think so. This time when Nico bared his neck to Percy, he kept eye contact. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s eyes darkened; that faint glow disappeared. An open, naked hunger flitted across his face before Percy masked it. The air between them was magnetic. Percy raised his hand, no fast movements, and stroked the back of his fingers from Nico’s jaw to his collarbone. His fingernails scraped lightly against Nico’s skin. The growl that rumbled in his throat was just as pleased but the tone was softer, with less anger behind it. </p>
  <p>     Percy moved so fast that Nico didn’t realize what was going to happen until it was already happening. Teeth sank cruelly into Nico’s neck, just above his pulse. </p>
  <p>     Nico couldn’t help the noise of surprise or the moan that happened after. His cock jumped and precum oozed from the head. He had a brief thought that his underwear were going to be a mess. Percy’s teeth hurt but it was the kind of hurt that made Nico dizzy with want. What a fool he was to think that actually having Percy’s teeth in him would bank the fires of Nico’s desire. Nico thought he might cum without a single touch to his dick; just from Percy’s mouth on his neck. It was an intoxicating thought. </p>
  <p>     The narrow space between their bodies radiated heat. Now that Percy had bitten him, he didn’t seem inclined to let go. The seconds stretched into minutes and still Percy’s jaws were locked tight, lips pressed against Nico’s neck. His tongue traced the place where skin and teeth met. </p>
  <p>     Nico grabbed a fistful of Percy’s shirt, unsure if he was going to draw him nearer or push him away. He wanted to do both. The careful prodding of Percy’s tongue sent hot sparks of pleasure through Nico and straight to his cock. He didn’t want Percy to know how it was affecting him yet it seemed inevitable that Percy would realize. Percy would find out that he was turning Nico on and then he would push Nico away and that whole fight about Nico staying and Nico being <i>his</i> would be retracted because all those feelings would be replaced with disgust. </p>
  <p>     Percy loosened his jaw a fraction. </p>
  <p>     Nico whimpered. It couldn’t be happening already. No, not yet. His grip on Percy’s shirt tightened. Nico wanted to be selfish. <i>Please,</i> he prayed, <i>whatever this is, just let me have it.</i> </p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Percy clamped back down, teeth fitting into the indents they’d already made. He breathed through his nose, inhaled Nico’s unique scent. He smelled like dried bones and overturned earth. Percy’s bite had to hurt Nico but Nico wasn’t acting like he was in pain. </p>
  <p>     Nico let out a moan so soft and high that it was almost a squeak. The back of his head hit the wall. Nico trembled against Percy, leaned all of his weight into the wall behind him as though he would collapse without the support. His grip was tight on Percy’s shirt, as though it was Percy who was a flight risk.</p>
  <p>     Yeah. Definitely not the noises someone made when they were hurt. Percy was pretty sure that Nico was turned on and that wasn’t what he’d meant to do. The more he thought about it, though, the less Percy was sure about <i>what</i> outcome he’d expected. Where was biting Nico supposed to go? Nico had already submitted; was there really a reason to bite him too? Percy may have been trained by Lupa but he had his memories back and they firmly told him that this was <i>not</i> proper behavior. </p>
  <p>     Yet here he was, his teeth sunk into Nico’s neck like he was some kind of vampire. Nico’s pulse pounded fast against his tongue. Percy sucked lightly at Nico’s pulse point just to feel his heart pound like hooves against his skin. Percy’s jaw was going to hurt - might even pop out of place or lock up - if he kept at this pressure. He wondered if his jaw or Nico’s skin would give first. Only a little more pressure and his teeth would puncture the skin. It was going to leave a wicked mark, Percy knew that. But when Percy tried to pull away Nico had whimpered like it hurt him, like his heart was breaking. </p>
  <p>     Nico was breathing harshly, breaths punctuated by tiny, high-pitched moans. His shaking hands jerked Percy closer to him, until the small space between their bodies vanished and they were chest-to-chest, knee-to-knee. Nico moaned again, the sound a little deeper and ragged at the edges. </p>
  <p>     Unlike Annabeth’s soft curves, the lines of Nico’s body were hard and straight. Speaking of hard, Nico was hard. His erection dug into Percy’s thigh and <i>that</i> was definitely nothing like Percy’s limited experience with Annabeth. Percy didn’t know how to feel about Nico’s erection so he ignored it. That was what he would do if he happened to be pressed up against another dude. It’s what the girls did for him when he was Nico’s age and just the wind blowing the right way made him hard. </p>
  <p>     Percy was easily distracted by something else though. He was dead tired. He hadn’t meant to start that storm but causing it - and the emotional cost of fighting with Nico - wore Percy out. It just drained his energy. When he got tired of being on his feet, Percy carefully drew them back to the bed. It was stumbling but thankfully they only had a few steps until Percy’s knees hit the mattress. Percy sat down, pulled Nico down onto his lap. </p>
  <p>     Nico stiffened immediately. He hadn’t resisted being pulled away but sitting on Percy’s lap was apparently too much. It seemed that this was where he drew the line, though it was a bizarre place to draw a line. </p>
  <p>     Percy coaxingly ran his tongue between his teeth, over Nico’s skin. He tasted like minerals. </p>
  <p>     Nico moaned again, a despairing little sound. But he sat on Percy’s lap. What choice did he have except to rip his neck free from Percy’s teeth? Nico’s cock pressed against Percy’s abs. He did not rock into Percy or move at all except to place his hands on Percy’s shoulders. Nico stayed still aside from the trembling. He was being shockingly docile. Especially considering that his cock was leaking so much precum it was getting Percy’s shirt wet. It wasn’t even <i>out</i> of Nico’s jeans.</p>
  <p>     Percy hadn’t known before that very moment how hot it was to have another dude’s cock leaking precum all over you. He spared a brief thought wondering if Annabeth would find it hot too but thinking about her - again - made Percy uncomfortable. Was this cheating? No. It couldn’t be. Percy hadn’t meant for a seduction. He just wanted Nico close to him, he wanted Nico to stop running away and spending long months isolated. Percy wanted to protect Nico, wanted to take care of him. </p>
  <p>     Percy was torn in all different directions: <i>he’s a kid</i>, and <i>that’s outrageously hot</i>, and <i>do I even like boys?</i> He wasn’t sure about anything except that he felt protective, affectionate, and deeply satisfied. This was him, making sure that Nico stayed and, apparently, taking care of him. Percy rolled them over and switched their positions so that he was half laying on top of Nico. Doing so meant that he had to let go of Nico’s neck. </p>
  <p>     When he did, Nico gave a long, pitious whine in response. However, Nico was pliant, easily letting Percy manhandle him. He didn’t seem to have any fight left. Percy didn’t realize how tense Nico was until he sank his teeth into the back of Nico’s neck and felt him go limp and boneless. Well. Not entirely boneless, if the way Nico’s hips rolled against the mattress was any indication. </p>
  <p>     At this angle, it was easier to bite the back of Nico’s neck rather than the side, so Percy did. His teeth didn’t go quite as deep into Nico as they had before but they did scrape against Nico’s vertebrae.</p>
  <p>     Nico moaned, a true and proper moan. He kept both hands fisted in the sheets near his head but his hips rocked down into the mattress rhythmically.</p>
  <p>     Percy put one hand on Nico’s shoulders, the other across the back of his head, to hold him down. If Nico kept moving his head, Percy might actually hurt him. He didn’t quite understand the feeling that settled in his bones, that bloomed throughout him. Percy knew that it was wolffish in nature; this urge to hold Nico down to bite and lick a ring around his neck. Percy was thorough in exploring Nico’s skin with his mouth. He moved the aviator jacket when necessary and even yanked down the t-shirt beneath it to get better access. </p>
  <p>     Nico panted. He moaned and whined as Percy shifted him so that he could get at the unblemished side of Nico’s neck and then again to his throat. He kept his fingers curled into the sheets, held on so tightly that the tendons in his hands stood out. His rhythm stuttered and became more frantic. “Percy, I…”</p>
  <p>     Percy parted his mouth from Nico’s neck long enough to say, “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” So here was the thing. Percy didn’t think he would do this with anyone else. Not that he’d planned it, but if Jason had come to him and said <i>‘hey, would you bite me while I dry hump your bed’</i> the answer would have been a resounding no from Percy. But Jason was fifteen, only a year younger than Percy. That was worlds away from fourteen. Percy remembered being that age. At fourteen, if he wasn’t on a Quest, Percy hadn’t been able to keep his hand out of his pants. So he got it. Even though he had no idea what he was doing right now. </p>
  <p>     Nico trembled like the last leaf clinging to the tree in autumn. His entire body vibrated. He craned his neck to indicate where he wanted Percy to bite. As soon as Percy complied, his thrusts against the mattress became more of a hard, fast grind. When he came, Nico tensed and made a broken sound. </p>
  <p>     Percy kept his teeth in the juncture between Nico’s neck and shoulder while Nico rode out his orgasm. He was sort of turned on by the whole thing, but that wasn’t his priority. After Nico came, Percy knew that he’d try to leave. So while he released Nico’s neck, he also kept a tight grip on Nico’s wrist so that he couldn’t leave. Percy’s jaw hurt but he didn’t mind. </p>
  <p>     Nico wiggled, trying to free himself. He sat up and tried to pull his arm free. But Percy was two years older than him, taller than him, and weighed about seventy pounds more than him. Nico didn’t have a chance at escape unless he used his demigod powers. Nico did not use his demigod powers. “Percy, I just want to go to the bathroom.” Nico’s voice was shot, rough like sandpaper. </p>
  <p>     Percy reached around for a discarded t-shirt and handed it to Nico. </p>
  <p>     Nico stared at him, the shirt, and then back at him. He seemed to be debating if he could win this fight. So far Nico had, surprisingly, submitted to every single one of Percy’s whims and desires. It was discontenting. “Don’t look.” </p>
  <p>     Percy shut his eyes. He didn’t let go of Nico’s wrist, afraid that if he did then he’d never see Nico again. He heard the sound of a zipper and the slide of jeans against skin. He felt Nico’s arm flex as he cleaned himself up. The shirt went flying. Another zipper sound after Nico put everything back. Percy opened his eyes. </p>
  <p>     Nico stayed sitting up. His face was turned away, staring at the wall rather than Percy. There was a dark circle around his neck that Percy wanted to examine in the light. </p>
  <p>     Percy didn’t know what to do. A distant part of him said that maybe he’d crossed a line. Nico was always good at telling people when he was uncomfortable, though. Percy gently took Nico’s hand. “Please don’t leave me again. You don’t have to stay here, with me, forever. I just don’t want you to ghost me. I want you in my life.” </p>
  <p>     Nico still wasn’t looking at him. </p>
  <p>     Percy’s heart twisted, gave a painful squeeze born of fear. He sat up and used his free hand to gently turn Nico’s face toward him. <i>I’m sorry</i> crossed his mind but Percy didn’t dare. Not until he knew how Nico was handling this. “Please, Nico. One day a week. A few hours. Please.” Percy didn’t know where that came from but he didn’t want to lose Nico again. </p>
  <p>     Nico’s face was dry, free from the tears Percy feared would be there. His eyes were dark but he didn’t look scared. Only uncertain. “I’ll...I’ll try.” </p>
  <p>     That was all Percy wanted.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be longer and set over a long course of time, developing their relationship...but I kind of like it better as the original one shot.</p><p>Come hang out in my <a href="https://discord.gg/SAQAA6aA">PJO discord server</a> (if the link doesn't work, ask for an invitation).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>